


Fire dreams

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [196]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssafe, get and slap.





	Fire dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I found this tonight, almost finished and forgotten in my drabble doc, so I fixed it up and finished it, and woop woop, I’m posting a drabble! For the word challenge from sterekdrabbles from February 18, with the added theme of [Fire](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-fire), have some nightmares and emotional hurt/comfort. ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/183616697527))

The flames were high, licking the ceiling and creeping closer, while Derek desperately tried to move the beam from Stiles. He was unconscious and Derek needed to get him out. The beam was burning too, Derek’s hands were blistering as he uselessly tried to budge it.

“Derek!” Stiles called, urgently. “Derek!”

Stiles slapped him across the cheek, and Derek startled awake.

“It’s okay, you’re safe, it was just a dream,” Stiles said softly, his hands gentle on Derek, who whined quietly and tucked his face against Stiles’ neck, shakily breathed him in. They were safe. It was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
